


The One with the Mini-Black Widows

by Crystal_Waters



Series: Be Careful Tony, That's a Lot of Chirren [13]
Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Mario Kart, Super secret spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Waters/pseuds/Crystal_Waters
Summary: Let's just say, Clint takes extreme measures when people don't invite him to play Mario Kart with them.





	The One with the Mini-Black Widows

Sara snuck around the couch, Cassie crouching behind her.

She held her finger to her lips, and Cassie nodded, silent.

The Frozen Walkie-Talkie decorated with a sticker of Olaf buzzed. “All clear.” 

Cassie grinned at Lila’s voice at the other end. They were playing spies, with Lila in the vents, and Sara and herself on ground level.

It was Peter, Harley, Shuri, And Monica in the living room. They were playing Mario Kart, and Clint, who was majorly offended at how they didn’t invite him, enlisted Cassie, Lila, Sara, And Natasha for help on getting revenge.

Lila was in the vents with her Dad, and Natasha was waiting for the signal to cut the power to the Living Room.

 

“-Harley, please don’t-“

“Sorry Monie, it’s for the best.”

“Aww aren’t you two just-“

“-FOURTH TURTLE SHELL THIS RACE”

“Stop raging. Chill.” 

“So says you, Parker.”

“Shut the fork up, Keener.”

While the four were yelling at each other, Cassie slipped past Sara and went to where the cable was plugging in the Switch to the TV.

Cassie took the walker talkie and pressed the button, “All set.”

Sara smirked as she watched Cassie take the HDMI plug to the TV connecting the Doc to it.

“What the-“

Sara hurried and whispered through her walkie-talkie, “Lights!”

The lights cut out.

Chaos ensue.

The room exploded in the yelling of four enraged teenagers.

The next thing Sara processed was how Cassie grabbed her hand and was leading her out of the blacked out room so they could make their get-away.

They ended up in the communal kitchen where Lila and Clint were standing, only slightly dusty from being in the air vents.

Natasha walked in next, “FRIDAY, put the lights on when they stop arguing.”

The AI chirped overhead “Will do Ms.Natalie!” 

Sara, Lila, And Cassie did a three way high five, with the sound of Harley, Monica, Peter, and Shuri fighting over who won in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Up Next: The one with the Rouges 
> 
> Coming soon: The One with Flash, The One With the Guardians, and The One with Disneyland. 
> 
> *Warning, After the next four, it goes downhill*


End file.
